Teachings
by Wasian-Power
Summary: Some nice little events in Harry and Draco's relationship, with a teaching for each one. From denial, to acceptance, to angst, to romance, I hope that you enjoy them! Loosely based on the song 'closer' by Damien Rice. Little slash, HXD
1. teachings

**Hello and welcome to my little fanfiction. It's kind of like a little series of important moments between Draco and Harry (yay!). Aren't they such a sweet couple! Awww…anyway, I hope you like my attempt at a story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Do I look like J.K Rowling? Noooo….**

The crisp winter air brought their cheeks to a gentle flush, and caused their seperate breaths to come out in ragged clouds. The crescent moon shone soft light onto the empty quidditch pitch as the two boys stood on opposite ends, staring at each other's surprised expression.

"Draco?" Harry whispered to himself. The wind carried the sound across to Draco, whose eyes widened for a split second, thrown off for the first time in a long while. He quickly recovered and stalked over to where Harry was standing, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"Well, Potter? What are you doing out here on **my** pitch?" The flush in Harry's cheeks was heightened by anger at this remark. With a visible effort he controlled himself, and soon a small, natural smile grew on his face. "I'm not going to let you get to me, tonight. It's too cold and too late to deal with you."

A small furrow appeared between Draco's brows as this sunk in. "Well, I have to say Potter, that **is **a noble thing to do! Finally decided to spare us from your pompous, self-righteous bragging?" Draco tried again, trying to get a rise out of the confounding Potter. No response, merely that infernal smile.

With a dramatic sigh, Draco kicked off and rose smoothly into the air. Harry soon followed, unable to bear being left on the ground. As they flew together, not talking, the thick tension that had flourished between them throughout the many years was finally given a break. Neither boy felt any need to disrupt the quiet, almost relaxed atmosphere, so peace prevailed.

Hours later, the two landed back on the ground. "Well Potter," Draco muttered, his eyes proudly staring above Harry's head, "I have to admit that you can fly." Harry half-smiled at the almost compliment and caught Draco's eye. "Thanks Malfoy. You're not half bad yourself. Did your Father teach you?"

"Nah," said Draco bitterly, his hand imperceptibly clenching into a fist, his nails digging into his skin, "Tell you a secret? Man couldn't fly to save his life. I learnt because I wanted…I wanted to impress him." Harry chuckled softly, his hand reaching up and brushing a stray piece of blonde hair behind Draco's ear, his calloused fingers softly brushing Draco's cheek, "stones taught you to fly?"

Draco, his heart in his throat, watched Harry head back to the Gryffindor Dormitory, his hand raising above his head for a moment, a silent goodbye for Draco.

"You don't understand!" Draco shouted, his deep voice undercut by a broken sob. "What? What can't I understand? Let me try, Draco! Just let me in." Harry pleaded, trying to grab Draco's pale hands. Draco ripped his hands cruelly away, for what must seemed like the hundredth time for both. Draco gritted his teeth, and forced the lies out.

"Get away from me, you poofter. I don't want to join your little party of queers. Just leave me alone." The emotion had left his voice and face, and his eyes avoided Harry's inevitably stricken face. Silence filled the small room, until Draco couldn't bear it anymore.

He forced his eyes upward and glanced quickly at Harry's face. The one look was enough to break him; the pale face, the frowning lips and the eyes, always the eyes, filled with tears and hurt. Draco's own eyes fluttered shut, unable to bear the sight of such an anguished Harry. He shouldn't be feeling these things! Draco mentally kicked himself, again and again, as he tried to control his raging emotions.

A Malfoy shouldn't have any sort of uncontrollable 'feelings' towards anyone else. Being a Malfoy is about being in control, Draco repeated to himself, his own private mantra.

But nothing seemed to drown out the raging desire that Draco felt for the dark haired boy in front of him. It was hell each day trying to stop himself from jumping Harry every time he saw him. He could feel the blood pounding through his body whenever he caught a glance of the tall, rough Gryffindor. All Draco wanted to do was to take that athletic frame in his arms and –

But he couldn't. However much he wanted to, regardless of how blindingly painful the desire was to control, Draco couldn't risk it, and was scared to try. Everything in his mind screamed for him to run, while his entire body was trying to launch itself into the arms of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco's eyes sprang open as he felt something warm ghost across his mouth. Those emerald green eyes that Draco had been trying so hard to forget were right up close now, boring holes into Draco's own icy grey eyes. Harry's hand cupped Draco's face, and he blushed slightly from the contact. "I'm sorry, Draco. I couldn't – I couldn't control myself. I'll leave now."

Harry pulled his hand away, and started walking towards the door. Draco watched him go, and was suddenly reminded of that night on the quidditch pitch. Draco could handle this, he could handle Harry leaving again. It was nothing to worry about.

"Stay." It was said under his breath, and Draco wasn't even sure that Harry had heard him. Apparently he had, because he stopped suddenly, his back tense and straight. Without turning around, Harry asked a single word; "why?"

Draco bit his lip and stalled. Why did Harry have to make this so difficult, couldn't he just accept it? "I…I need you." Draco heard Harry utter a shaky gasp at his words but couldn't blame him as he was trembling uncontrollably himself. "I can't take it anymore," Draco admitted to Harry's back, "I need you so much. I just…I just wanted to protect you. From my family, I mean. You were in danger before, but if I get…involved…with you, they'll hunt you down and kill you. In front of me."

Draco stopped, suddenly aware that his words would probably cause Harry to run away, not to stay.

To Draco's surprise, Harry turned around slowly, and tears were running down his face. "Do you think I care?" He said simply, before taking two long strides across the room and seizing Draco into his arms. Draco sank into the embrace and clung desperately to Harry's shirt.

"I'm sorry I lied," Draco whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's ear, causing him to shudder. "Love taught you to lie," Harry whispered back, before lowering his lips roughly onto Draco's and fulfilling every fantasy either boy had had.

Harry cradled a broken and bleeding Draco is his arms, murmuring reassurances under his breath and trying to keep in check the desperate tears that were struggling to break free. "It'll be okay, Draco. I'm here for you now. It'll all be okay –"

Harry broke off, unable to keep his voice steady any longer. Suddenly, a thin, pale arm reached up and gently stroked Harry's wet cheek. "Harry?" he asked tremulously, his voice cracked and dry, "is that you?" Harry smiled pitifully through his tears. "It's me Draco. I'm here. What happened to you? Where have you been? Who did this to you?"

Draco smiled a small, painful smile. "I did it, Harry. I told them I was seeing you, and…I knew what would happen. But I wanted…I needed them to know. A Malfoy hates to have anything he owns disrespected. And they…they were talking about you."

"Oh God, Draco," Harry sighed, "Your damn Malfoy pride again." "But that's just it, Harry," Draco was suddenly seized by a violent coughing fit, and Harry held him tightly until the fit subsided. Draco continued; "I'm not a Malfoy anymore. After beating me, they disowned me. Draco Malfoy is officially dead in the eyes of the world."

Harry gasped; he knew how much the family name meant to Draco. "But Draco-" he started, before he was cut off by Draco's pale finger on his lips. "Harry, I don't regret it. I'm…happy. I did it for us, for this life. This…life showed me that I could never really go back to the Malfoy mansion and the Malfoy heritage. I knew that they were going to disown me, to kill me."

Harry smiled thinly, and clutched Malfoy's small, damaged frame to his chest. "Life taught you to die," he said simply, as they waited for the ambulance Harry had called.

Draco smiled as he felt Harry's heart pounding rhythmically against his ear. The morning sun shone through the white curtains, and gave Draco ample light to study Harry's handsome features. Draco felt his smile growing as he let his eyes wander from the top of Harry's head, to his waist. The blanket covered all the lower part of his body, unfortunately.

Draco made sure that Harry was still asleep, then his small, nimble hands slowly began peeling away the blanket that was covering Draco's favourite view. Suddenly a tanned hand covered Draco's own pale one, stopping his progress. Draco slowly turned his eyes up, a guilty expression on his face, to meet Harry's smiling eyes. "And what do you think **you're **doing?" Harry asked, his voice serious but a smile dancing around the edges of his mouth.

"But Harry…" Draco whined, pouting and doing his best 'love-me' eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments, when Harry broke and with a low growl, took the sides of Draco's face in his hands, slamming his mouth down onto Draco's.

Draco brought his hands up around Harry's neck, and deepened the passionate kiss. To Harry's disappointment, Draco quickly broke off, but before Harry could protest, Draco's talented mouth was slowly working it's way down Harry's naked chest, biting and sucking the skin.

Harry moaned softly as Draco's tongue traced the lines of his muscles, and stroked the boys soft blonde hair. "It's not hard to fall when you float like a cannonball…" Draco muttered against Harry's skin. "What –" Harry, started, but was distracted by Draco's tongue travelling even further south.

I love you, Draco thought to himself, I love you so unbearably much.

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it; the next page is the song that I based this on a little bit. **


	2. closer

Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth

Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

Still a little hard to say what's going on

Still a little bit of your ghost your witness

Still a little BIT of your face I haven't kissed

You step a little closer EACH DAY

Still I can't SAY what's going on

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to lie

Life taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannonball

Still a little bit of your song in my ear

Still a little bit of your words I long to hear

You step a little closer TO ME

So close that I can't see what's going on

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to lie

Life taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannon

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to cry

So come on courage!

Teach me to be shy

'Cause it's not hard to fall

And I don't WANNA scare her

It's not hard to fall

And I don't wanna lose

It's not hard to grow

When you know that you just don't know


End file.
